Cúchulainn
Cúchulainn the Impure ( in English, although the Japanese name suggests it should be pronounced , ) , also written Cuchulaínn, is a creature from the world of Ivalice. Cúchulainn has appeared as both a summon of Poison and one of the Lucavi, and is always associated the sign Scorpio, the Scorpion, shown by his poisonous nature. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII Cúchulainn is associated with the element of Poison, and is also referred to as the Vrishchika Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. To strengthen his relation to the Scorpio sign, he is given an enormous tail hidden inside his body. Cúchulainn is an optional Esper found in the Garamsythe Waterway under Rabanastre, perhaps attracted by the surrounding sewage (or the cause of it). Cúchulainn's license costs 50 LP, and he requires two Mist Charges to summon. Cúchulainn cannot receive Bubble status. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Cúchulainn reappears, along with the other Espers. He is the Rank 2 Melee Water summon, unlike the other ''Final Fantasy XII Espers who are Rank 3. As a result, and in contrast with the other Espers, Cúchulainn has a small sprite and more than one can exist in the party at once. There is no condition to unlocking him, save for reaching his node on the Ring of Pacts. He keeps his signature moves Malaise and Blight, which Poison enemies. ''Final Fantasy XIV Cuchulainn appears as the third boss of the Void Ark. Final Fantasy Tactics Cúchulainn (also known as Queklain) is the first Lucavi fought and uses many powerful status attacks. Cúchulainn possessed the corrupted Cardinal Delacroix of Lionel, who further uses the Baert Trading Company to seize the Taurus stone from Besrudio Bunansa. Ramza Beoulve and Mustadio Bunansa halt the company from obtaining the auracite. Delacroix uses Princess Ovelia as a hostage to obtain the Taurus stone from Ramza and Mustadio, but they infiltrate the castle and confront Delacroix directly. He uses the stone to transform into Cúchulainn. Despite his efforts, Cúchulainn is defeated by Ramza and his forces and sealed within the stone once more. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Cúchulainn appears as a Scion. He can be called by anyone equipping the Tainted Cufflink when the Smash Gauge is orange. He uses Blight to damage and poison all foes. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Cúchulainn appears as a boss. PFF_cuchulainn-boss2.png|''Final Fantasy XII sprite. PFF Cuchulainn.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics'' boss sprite. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cuchulaínn appears as a boss and an EX boss. In his EX boss form he is called Cuchulaínn II. This version of Cuchulaínn is based off the ''Final Fantasy Tactics version. He is first introduced as an event boss in the event, Final Fantasy Tactics - Truth is Forever Main Story. He is found in the Deep, deep dungeon following entry into the Lionel Castle Gate. In the following event, Final Fantasy Tactics - Truth is Forever Extra Event, he is found within the Lionel Castle Interior. His boss attack is Biora and his EX boss attack is Bioga. Cúchulainn Sighted Brigade.png|Cuchulaínn sighted inside Gate Crystal. Cúchulainn Brigade.png|Cuchulaínn in battle. Biora Brigade.png|Biora in battle. Cúchulainn II Sighted Brigade.png|Cuchulaínn II sighted inside Gate Crystal. Cúchulainn II Brigade.png|Cuchulaínn II in battle. Bioga Brigade.png|Bioga in battle. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Cúchulainn FFXII Stamp.png|Multiplayer stamp of Cúchulainn from ''Final Fantasy XII. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Cúchulainn the Impure is an enemy in the ''Final Fantasy Tactics exchange event The Auracite Chosen. He is the boss battle for the stage 'Chosen by the Stone - INT'. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cúchulainn appears with his ''Final Fantasy XII render and Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade artwork: the first, released on both series 3 and 7, is an Aqua-elemental Summon card, the second is an Aqua-elemental character card with the Bioga ability. Cúchulainn TCG.png|3-094C/7-115C. Cúchulainn2 TCG.png|8-074U. Etymology It is also referred to as the Vrishchika Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Trivia *"Cuchulain" is a name made available for monsters in Final Fantasy XIII-2. *Cúchulainn is the only Esper from Final Fantasy XII in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings to appear as a Rank II Yarhi, unlike the rest, which are Rank III. Category:Summons in Ivalice de:Cúchulainn ja:キュクレイン